


Red X and the Titans

by jordieey



Series: Joyfire [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: But you gotta love him, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red X, Mentions of Kori/Richard--unrequited, Multi, No Bashing, except maybe from Jason, lots of fluff, not for Starfire/Robin fans, not the most original title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyfire--Teen Titans style. </p><p>Jason, Starfire, and Roy take a little vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red X and the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I managed to characterize Jason and Roy properly in this--they seem to been a combination of their Teen Titans and RHatO versions. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Note: This is not for Starfire/Robin fans. I know they date in the comics, but for the sake of this story, they won't be getting together.

Starfire awoke with the sun, a bright smile appearing on her face as she arched her back in a stretch. Reaching out her left hand, a frown caused her eyebrows to pucker when she came into contact with nothing but sheets. Opening her vivid green eyes and sitting up, Starfire realized with disappointment that she was alone, her boyfriends having gotten up earlier that morning. 

Shoulders slumping, Starfire felt momentarily disheartened at her waking up in an empty bed, before another smile broke out on her beautiful face, and she all but flew out of the bed in her haste to get dressed. Once she had donned a simple purple sundress, she went in search of her lovers.

“Boyfriend Roy!” Starfire squealed when she spotted the other redhead in the kitchen, attempting to cook some concoction. He turned around just in time to catch an armful of a very enthusiastic Tamaran princess. 

“Whoa, hey, Star,” he said, chuckling slightly at his girlfriend’s antics. “How’d you sleep?”

Starfire pulled away and gave Roy a frown. “I woke alone,” she stated, a little sadly. Roy’s expression sobered immediately. If there was one thing he and Jason both hated, it was seeing their bubbly girlfriend less than happy. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he apologized, his hands resting on her hips comfortably. He jerked his head toward the stove, where a pancake sat on a pan, looking as if it was rapidly starting to burn. “Thought I’d make you two breakfast.”

“Oh,” Starfire said, peering past him briefly at what looked to be a pancake. “Where is Boyfriend Jason?” She started to cast her eyes around the kitchen, as if expecting said boyfriend to appear out of thin air.

“He was out on the balcony, last time I saw him,” Roy replied, rubbing his thumbs on her hips. 

“I shall go find him!” Starfire exclaimed happily, already turning away from the archer. Before she could run off, Roy quickly grabbed her.

“Wait a sec, Star,” Roy said, pulling her back him. She gazed up at him in brief confusion, before he started leaning toward her. Realizing what he wanted, Starfire eagerly pulled the archer in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling Roy closer. 

When they pulled apart, Starfire beamed happily at Roy for a moment, then stepped back and said, “Now I shall go find Boyfriend Jason.”

“Give him a kiss for me!” Roy called after the bubbly redhead as literally flew out of the room. Smiling to himself and shaking his head, the archer turned back to his cooking. 

Starfire arrived at the balcony to find that Roy had been right; Jason was indeed here. Something about his demeanor gave her a pause, though, and she hesitated to throw herself at him like she had with Roy. 

Jason was leaning against railing of the balcony, bright sunlight lighting him up from behind. He was wearing all black, barring his sweater, which had a red hood. He wore heavy black combat boots, and his pants had more pockets than a normal person would need. There was little doubt in Starfire’s mind that Jason had some type of defensive weapon in one of those pockets.

Jason held his Red X mask in his hands, and was gazing down at with a haunted expression that made her heart clench. 

Approaching more him more cautiously, Starfire murmured, “Boyfriend Jason?” 

Jason’s head came up, and he gave Starfire a smile, his eyes tired. “Hey, cutie,” he said, pushing himself off the railing and wrapping his arms around her. “Sleep okay?”

“Yes,” Starfire answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She decided not to mention waking up alone to Jason; he was clearly conflicted at the present moment. “Are you well?”

Chuckling quietly, Jason lowered his head, his nose brushing Starfire’s. “Yeah, cutie, I’m great,” he murmured before kissing her. Like she had with Roy earlier, Starfire eagerly pulled the raven haired boy closer and deepened the kiss. When Jason tried to pull away, Starfire hastily him in for another lip lock, remembering what Roy had called after her. 

When Starfire finally released the Red X, he let out a small chuckle. “What was that about, cutie?”

“Boyfriend Roy wanted to give you a kiss for him,” Starfire stated serenely. Jason’s grin widened.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would we?” Jason asked, pulling in the alien redhead in for another kiss. This time, when they pulled back, Starfire allowed her arms to drift to Jason’s waist, tucking her head under his chin as she did so. They stood there in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Starfire started to hum softly, swaying back and forth in time with the gentle morning breeze. 

“Uh, cutie?” Jason questioned confusedly. 

Starfire brought her head up and met his eyes. “Yes?”

“Are you trying to…dance?” 

Starfire’s head cocked to the side, her face a mask of adorable confusion. “Yes. Do you not want to?”

“No, it’s not that,” Jason quickly assured with a slight shake of his head. “But don’t you think there’s something missing?”

Starfire’s confusion returned for all of five seconds before her face lit up once more. “Of course!” she exclaimed, already extracting herself from the raven haired boy’s grasp. “I shall fetch Boyfriend Roy.”

“Uh, no, Star, that’s not what I—“

“Someone say my name?” Roy’s voice interrupted as the other redhead appeared on the balcony. One of his eyebrows rose as he looked between his boyfriend and girlfriend questioningly.

Jason casually shrugged one shoulder. “Starfire wants to dance, I think,” he said, casting a sideways look at the Tamaran. 

Roy grinned and walked over to give their girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. “How ‘bout later, Star? Breakfast is ready.”

“That sounds splendid,” Starfire agreed happily. She took Roy’s hand in her own and started to reach for Jason’s, but Roy beat to him, pulling Jason in for a quick kiss. He was grinning when he pulled away.

“’Morning, Jay,” Roy said serenely. Jason’s eyes crinkled as he kept his eyes locked with the redhead. Any darkness he might have been feeling earlier was notably absent from his face. 

“’Morning,” he replied, his nose brushing Roy’s as Starfire looked on happily.

With his free hand, Roy grabbed Jason’s abandoned Red X mask from the ground and handed it to him. He wrapped an arm around the former Robin’s shoulders and tugged gently on Starfire’s hand, leading both back to the kitchen. “Let’s go get some grub before it gets cold.”  
**********  
Flashback

Starfire gazed thoughtfully at the sky, her mind twisting and swirling much like a tornado. Robin had, just recently, turned down Starfire's affections and since then Starfire had been…heartbroken. What did he not see in her? Could it be that he simply did not feeling any romantic implications toward her? Had- had she ever even had a chance with him in the first place? Starfire’s shoulders slumped as tears started to fill her bright green eyes.

“Now, this is what I call a crime,” a voice interrupted her thoughts. One that Starfire recognized immediately.

Eyes widening, Starfire whipped around, red hair billowing around her as she flung a starbolt in the direction the voice had come from.

“Whoa, cutie,” Red X said, holding his gloved hands out in a peaceful gesture once he had effectively dodged Starfire’s attack. “Calm down; I’m not here to fight.”

Eyes narrowing, Starfire lowered her hand slightly, not putting out her starbolt. “Then why are you here?” she asked cautiously, eyeing him.

Red X shrugged his shoulders idly, prowling closer to the alien princess. “Would you believe me if I said I just came to say hi?”

Her posture relaxing slightly from surprise, Starfire scrutinized the thief. “You came to say…hi,” she repeated slowly, disbelievingly. 

“Pretty much.” 

“Why?” Starfire asked with genuine curiosity, her starbolt dimming and her arm lowering even more. 

“Like I said, cutie, it’s crime we haven’t gone out on a date yet. I’ve come here to fix that,” Red X replied.

Starfire’s head tilted to the side, her eyes almost glowing in the dark of the night. A “date.” She’d heard of the term before. It was when two people spent time together romantically, right? She'd wanted to go on dates with Robin, she though, apang going through her heart. 

Pushing her sorrow away for the moment, Starfire tilted her head inquisitively, the starbolt now gone from her hand. “And why would I accept?”

“Because you’re hopelessly attracted to me?”

Starfire's eyes narrowed, not confirming or denying the question. She couldn’t deny, at least to herself, that she felt…something for the Red X. An attraction, she supposed. But she loved Robin…who didn’t appear to feel the same way, her traitorous thoughts supplied for her. 

No, Starfire thought vehemently, it was not right. Out loud, she said, “I will not ‘date’ you.”

“Worth a try, I guess,” the Red X sighed. There was a moment of silence in which the Red X seemed to study her, although it was difficult to tell with his mask.

“Alright,” he said eventually. “If you’re not going to go on a date with, then tell me what’s wrong.”

Starfire stepped back, shaking her head. “You have no right to know.”

Aw, c’mon, cutie, just tell me. I won’t tell anyone. Scout’s honour,” he vowed, raising a hand while placing the other in his black-clad chest.

Starfire stared at him for a moment. And then, though she had no idea why, she said, “Robin...feels nothing for me. He turned down my...affections." At this, her voice cracked slightly, but Starfire forcefully got a hold on herself, refusing to break down in front of the Titans’ enemy. 

The Red X muttered something that sounded like “No wonder his name is Dick.”

“What?”

“Nothing, cutie, don’t worry about it.” He walked closer to the alien princess, slower this time, more cautious. “Look, if it’s any consolation, he’s an idiot for not wanting you.” One gloved hand reached up and gently grabbed a strand of fiery red hair, playing with it. “You should forget about him.”

Starfire didn’t allow herself to overthink her next actions. Maybe it was her heartbreak, or the Red X’s kind words, or even her own attraction to him. Whatever it was, Starfire suddenly found herself wanting to see the face that lied behind the Red X mask. And so, reaching up, Starfire lightly touched the mask with her hands, and looked where the Red X’s eyes would be. “May I?” she asked softly. 

“’Long as you don’t tell,” the thief murmured back, just as softly. He released her hair and allowed his hand to fall. 

Gently, Starfire removed the mask, and her eyes widened at what she saw. “Oh,” she gasped softly. 

The face before her was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. Impossibly blue eyes, cautious right now, held so many secrets in them, so much pain. He had a strong jawline, hair as black as a raven’s, part of the bangs coloured white, and pale lips. 

Starfire’s eyes drifted down to those lips, and she was suddenly struck with the undeniable desire to kiss them. Giving in to her urge, Starfire started to lean in, her eyes fluttering close when hands on her shoulders stopped her. Her eyes opened in confusion.

“Whoa, cutie,” the Red X said with humor in his voice, perhaps even a little nervousness. “Not so fast there.” Taking the mask from her hand, the beautiful boy started to back away from her, and Starfire finally registered the wary look in his blue eyes.

The mask went back on. Starfire was disappointed that such a face had to be covered. “Wait—“ she started to say.

“Later, cutie,” Red X interrupted. And with that, he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and started to run away.  
Starfire watched him go.  
**********  
Roy’s cooking skills, Jason had to admit, weren’t the worst he had ever encountered, but they certainly weren’t the best. At least Jason was fairly secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be dying from food poisoning anytime soon. Wouldn’t that just be a hoot? The great thief known as the Red X defeated by food poisoning. Dick would probably have a field day. 

Jason sat at a long table in the ridiculously expensive hotel room he, Roy and Starfire were staying in for their week-long “vacation.” Dick hadn’t been happy when Starfire had requested some time away from the Teen Titans, but he’d eventually relented, according to said redhead.  
Making a face at the bite he had just taken, Jason made a solemn promise to himself to never let Roy cook for him and Starfire ever again. Most of Roy’s pancakes seemed to either undercooked or overcooked, with only the occasional decent one. Casting a look at his girlfriend, who was sitting across from Jason, her feet in his lap, he noticed a similar expression on the alien’s face, though she was much too nice to say anything. 

“So, guys,” Roy started to say dramatically, throwing an arm around Jason’s shoulders, “what’s on the memo for today?”  
Jason halfheartedly tried to shrug his boyfriend off, only pretending to hate the half-embrace. “Dunno,” he muttered. “Starfire?”

Starfire’s expression turned thoughtful for a moment, and then she lit up. “Shopping!”  
**********  
Okay, so shopping wasn’t exactly what Jason wanted to be doing right now--especially when they only had three more before Starfire and Roy had to head back to their respective Titans groups. But, as it turned out, Starfire had both her boyfriends wrapped around her dainty orange finger, and there was little they would deny her. 

That was how Jason found himself in a mall, trailing after an archer and alien as the two thoughtfully considered the clothes in the stores they entered. Roy didn’t seem to mind shopping as much as Jason. On the contrary, he had found a couple shirts—plus a pair of jeans—that he had decided he wanted to buy. He had even pointed a few black leather jackets he thought would good on Jason—when he pointed out one with spikes on it, Jason gave him a glare; when Roy tried to get him to wear a full-face red mask from a masquerade store, Jason cuffed him on the back of the head. Roy took this as an opportunity to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Oh!” Starfire squealed later on, grabbing a purple bathing suit from a rack. “I must try this on!” She grabbed both of her boyfriends’ hands and dragged them toward the change rooms. 

“How much longer do we have to do this?” Jason groaned as he sat down in a chair near the change rooms. 

Roy threw an arm around his shoulders. “Relax, Red, have fun,” he said with a grin, not in the least perturbed by Jason’s rapidly dwindling mood. As if to make some sort of point, Roy grabbed Jason’s chin and gave him a deep kiss, a hand at the back of his head keeping him in place. They pulled back after a few seconds, not wanting to get into a full-blown make out session in public. Roy grabbed Jason’s hand an intertwined their fingers while they waited for Starfire to model for them. 

“I am ready!” Starfire announced a few minutes later. She opened the door with a flourish, and Jason was sure his jaw hit the ground when he saw her.  
Starfire’s swimming suit consisted of a sort of collar with a fake red diamond nestled in its center. Connected to the collar were two strips of purple fabric that ran down her front—only covering the vitals—and connected to the bottom half of the… bikini—which also had a red diamond in it. Starfire taught stomach was easily seen, and when she did a spin around, Jason saw the thing was utterly backless. 

“What do you think?” Starfire asked, looking at her boyfriends excitedly.

“Wow, cutie, you look, uh…” Jason trailed off, still in faint disbelief over what the Tamaran princess was wearing. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Starfire wear something so revealing.

“You look great, Star,” Roy said, giving the alien princess a grin. “But don’t you think it’s a little, uh…” Roy gestured at himself vaguely. 

Starfire cocked her head to the side curiously. Jason glared at anyone who stared at Starfire longer than was necessary. “A little what?” she asked. 

“Too much?”

Starfire frowned in obvious confusion and looked down at herself. “There is not that much,” she said, pinching a small piece of fabric between her thumb and forefinger. 

“That’s not what I meant, Star, I—“ Roy started to say, before Jason interrupted by sharply digging his elbow into his side.

“You look great, cutie,” Jason told Starfire with a lopsided smile. 

Starfire positively beamed. “I love it. I shall buy it,” she exclaimed happily before practically flying back into the dressing room. 

Jason and Roy exchanged a wide-eyed look.  
***********  
Jason had never admitted it out loud, but he craved physical contact. It kept him grounded—reminded him that yes, he was alive, and no, he wasn’t buried six feet under. Digging himself out of his own grave was certainly on his list of top ten most traumatic experiences in his life. 

Beating people up didn’t count. When Jason was defending himself against someone—or taking offensive actions against them—his heart raced and his blood sang; he’d even get the occasional bout of adrenaline. This was anything but relaxing—exhilarating, yes, but not grounding. 

Roy and Starfire’s touches kept him grounded. Starfire was always warm, like the sun itself was enclosed inside her body. Her hands were small and dainty, her hair like velvet silk, and her lips soft. Whenever Jason started to think the world—or, perhaps, the universe—in general was a lost cause, Starfire reminded him that there was still good out there.  
Roy’s touch was more sturdy, unyielding. When it came to Jason, he would sometimes take charge during their moments together, but could just as easily give it up, knowing when Jason needed to feel in control. He pushed Jason’s buttons enough to let him know that he cared, but never went over the top. He might annoy him, but Roy never truly angered Jason—at least, not on purpose. Roy was the perfect balance between a comedian, and a person who knew when take things seriously. He, too, reminded Jason that good still existed. Even if it may no longer exist in him. 

So, yes, call it stupid or whatever, but Starfire and Roy were always able to keep him tethered to reality. 

Which was why, when Roy decided to hop onto Jason’s back and demand he give him a piggyback ride, Jason put up minimal resistance. 

“I’m surrounded by children,” Jason muttered as he grabbed Roy’s legs, hiking them up so he wouldn’t fall off. “Don’t choke me.”

“Whatever you say, Jay,” Roy responded cheekily, mouth right next to Jason’s ear. Starfire giggled, watching them joyfully.  
**********  
Flashback

Sometimes, Jason still found it difficult to believe he had actually managed to get Starfire as his girlfriend. Like, seriously, she was a princess, for crying out loud. What would she want with some thief like him?

Not that he was complaining. Not by a long shot. Starfire was ten different types of adorable, beautiful as heck, and an all-around good person. She was a bit naïve sometimes—okay, a lot of the time—but that was to be expected. She was from another planet, after all. 

It was highly entertaining, Jason found, to watch Starfire’s reactions when she discovered something new about earth. Which was why, whenever they actually managed to sneak off for a date, Jason always tried to show her something new. He still replayed the first time she’d tried soda—“Oh, it’s bubbly!”—on a constant loop in his head. 

Smiling under his skull mask, Jason—or, rather, the Red X—hopped from rooftop to rooftop on his way to meet up with Starfire for…what was this, their third date. Yeah, that sounded about right. 

Finding himself one rooftop away from where he had agreed to meet up with said Tamaran princess—on top of some clothing store--Jason suddenly froze at the sight that greeted him. 

Starfire’s eyes were serenely closed, her arms wrapped around a costumed redhead—Speedy from Titans East, he guessed—as they shared a very passionate kiss. 

Fists clenching, and heart shattering—though he would never admit that out loud—Jason slowly started to back away from the devastating scene. Internally, he started to berate himself.

How could he have been so stupid, thinking Starfire would ever actually want anything to do with him? She was a hero, an alien, a princess. What was he? Some resurrected former Robin with some obvious mental issues, and a thief. Really, he should have realized a long time ago it was too good to be true. 

Before Jason could run off and deal with his heartbreak somewhere else, Starfire broke away from the kiss with Speedy, and, as if she could feel him watching, turned and looked directly at Jason. Her eyes widened, and Jason forced himself to turn away from her, to not pummel Speedy’s face beyond recognition. 

“Jason!” Starfire’s distressed voice called out, and though Jason hated himself for it, but for just a moment, he faltered. Hesitated just long enough for his guard to drop momentarily, allowing Starfire to fly up behind him, grab him by the back of his suit, and fly him toward a bewildered Speedy. 

“Jason,” Starfire pleaded as she set him down, “Roy, let me explain.” She looked between the two boys desperately, looking close to tears. Jason hated seeing Starfire upset, even when he was mad at her.

“Out with it, cutie,” Jason demanded, crossing his arms.

“Who’s Jason?” Roy asked at the same time. 

“That is not what is important at this moment,” Starfire said to Speedy—or “Roy.”

“You know what? You’re right, Star.” Speedy also crossed his arms, masked eyes narrowing at Jason. Unseen, Jason glared back. “Wanna tell me why you seem to be friends with a thief?”

Starfire took a deep breath. “The Red X and I…have been ‘dating’ for sometime,” she explained, peering at the other redhead nervously.

Speedy’s arms fell to his side, surprise evident on his face. “And you kissed me?” he asked incredulously, anger evident in his voice. “And a thief, really, Star?”

“Never thought I’d see the day where you’d cheat, cutie,” Jason muttered. Speedy’s glare shot back to him.

“Please, please, just listen,” Starfire pleaded, looking between the two boys desperately. They both fell silent, looking at her expectantly.

Starfire’s chest heaved as she took a deep breath. Slowly, cautiously, she took one of Jason’s hands, and then Speedy’s. 

“I…find myself attracted to both of you.”  
**********  
By the time the trio made it back to their hotel room, the sky was beginning to darken. Starfire, Jason, and Roy all found themselves weighed down their buys—Jason had told them to buy what they wanted, that money wasn’t an issue; both Starfire and Roy deliberately ignored the implications of this statement. 

If it had been anyone else, Roy might have offered to carry Starfire’s bags for her, but the fact of the matter was, Starfire was undoubtedly stronger than both him and Jason put together, and required no such assistance. 

Once they had reached the door leading to their hotel room, Roy dropped his burden and unlocked it, grinning when saw Starrfire leaning against Jason’s shoulder, giggling delightedly. 

“And…we…are…”—he opened the door with a flourish—“home!” Roy announced dramatically. Starfire giggled once more before flying past him. Jason bumped Roy’s shoulder as he followed.

Upon entering their hotel room, Roy’s eyes almost immediately landed on Starfire, who was rifling through their various shopping bags. Dropping his own burden, the archer made his over to Jason, who was opening a can of Coke in the adjoined kitchen. Without comment, Jason handed the drink to Roy and grabbed another to himself, their attention turning to a certain redhead as they absently sipped away at their drinks.

“We must use this, ” Starfire said happily as she extracted some nail polish.

A few minutes later found Roy painting Starfire’s toenails, while Jason did her fingernails. Roy’s nail painting skills were next to nonexistent. He did his work sloppily, leaving random globs of polish here and there, getting some paint on Starfire’s toes, and leaving blank spaces. In retrospect, Jason was much neater than his and Starfire’s boyfriend. He seemed to take the task perhaps a bit too seriously, eyes intent and focused as he carefully applied purple polish to Starfire’s nails, being careful to only paint the nails. By the time both of them were done, Roy’s result looked like the work of a five year old, while Jason’s looked almost professional.

Despite Roy’s horrid work, Starfire seemed overjoyed with her nails, and gave both him and Jason long kisses. When Jason pulled back from their private kiss, grinning, Starfire announced that it was their turn. After exchanging a worried look, the two boys agreed.  
**********  
“All done,” Starfire announced brightly once she had finished the last red x on Jason’s nails. Jason examined her work with something akin to despair on his face before looking up and sending Starfire a smile.

“It looks great, cutie, thank you,” he said, pecking her lips. Roy smirked at him from the sidelines, quickly turning away when Jason shot him a withering glare. He pretended to examine his now bright green nails. 

“Hey, cutie? How about Roy and I set up a movie; You could go make popcorn,” Jason suggested, sounding a bit hopeful. Roy, recognizing Jason’s desire to talk to him privately, chimed in his own agreement.

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Starfire agreed, hopping off the couch, ever the big ball of energy. “I shall return soon.” Two boys waited for her to fly off before Jason turned to Roy, eyes wary.

“She’s gonna want to do our makeup next, isn’t she?”

“Probably,” laughed Roy, throwing an arm over the Red X’s shoulders. “Just go with it, Jay.”  
**********  
Flashback

Roy’s arm rested on Starfire’s waist as they waited for Jason—as in, the-guy-that-was-supposed-to-be-dead Jason—having just concluded their first date as a triad.  
Ever since their conversation on the rooftop, Jason and Roy had both been dating Starfire. In the beginning, it hadn’t been easy. There had been jealously and fights and occasionally on of the boys would consider leaving the relationship. That is, until Roy started to realize he, too, was attracted to Jason, and he hoped the former Robin felt the same way, ‘cause, if not, that would just be awkward. Hopefully he’d be able to get an answer soon, Roy thought nervously.  
Just then, Jason approached the two redheads, effectively breaking Roy out of his thoughts.

“Right, let’s get going,” he muttered, eyes on the ground, his earlier lighthearted attitude completely absent. What a way to end a date, Roy thought as he and Starfire followed him out of the restaurant—a relatively unknown one, where they’d hopefully be safe from any media attention. 

The three were utterly silent as they made their way back to Titan Tower, stopping a good distance away so Jason wouldn’t be seen. The silence, now uncomfortable, hung between the trio as they faced each other, trying to think of a way to end things for the night. In the past—that is, the last for weeks or so—Jason and Roy had Starfire on separate dates, and hadn’t been afraid to give her kisses before going their separate ways. It had been Starfire who had insisted they spend time together as a group on a regular basis, allowing Roy to slowly fall for the former Robin. She had been the one to suggest they all went on a date, and while Roy had been a bit wary, he hadn’t exactly dreaded the notion, either. 

That didn’t, however, help the current situation they were in. How exactly do you end a date between three people? 

When Jason suddenly started to look even more uncomfortable, as though he was thinking about bolting, Roy made a quick decision. 

Placing a hand on Jason and Starfire’s hips, he drew them both in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R.


End file.
